Candy Hearts
by Cooptown
Summary: She's always known they were meant to be. She didn't need a special day to tell her that, but that wasn't going to stop her from celebrating it. valentines fic exchange. M/G


**Valentines fic for Pari!**

**I hope you like it. (:**

**

* * *

**It wasn't a day that most of them recognized.

Aside from Ashley's reading of a Nicholas Sparks novel at her desk, it seemed as though they hadn't noticed the holiday at all. Emily chewed her pen at her desk, hand fiddling idly over her cell phone. She'd been tense lately, and the arrival of such a well-meaning holiday had done little to lighten her mood. She carried the blackest cloud of non-excitement over something that Garcia considered highly significant.

The boys in general didn't appear to have any knowledge of what the day meant, and they busied themselves with work.

Until he walked in.

Derek was, not unusually, a few minutes late striding into the bullpen. His normal brisk pace was upped to a near swagger, and under his arm he carried two cliche' heart shaped boxes, and the most colorful bouquet of wildflowers any of them had ever seen. Prentiss and Reid exchanged a glance, interests piqued at the first sign of anything unusual. They were, however, unsurprised to see their colleague saunter toward the familiar, dark office that lay hidden away in the back corner of the bullpen.

Morgan didn't bother to knock, sliding through the half-open door with practiced ease. He sidled up behind her, ghosting a hand over her shoulder just enough to make her jump.

Penelope whirled in her chair, legs clad in lavender tights crossed at the knee. She looked up at him with liquid dark eyes, peering under long, dark lashes and over the rim of indigo cat-eye glasses. Unsurprised to see him, her cherry lips quirked in a half-smile as she lifted a glittery mug to her mouth. "Morning, thundercat. How may I serve you?"

"Baby, we all know it's me who serves you," He purred, his deep baritone smooth as silk.

"Fair enough," She replied airily, her gaze shifting to the objects he held. "Oh my, sweet prince. Those couldn't possibly be for moi...?"

He held out the flowers first, unable to stop a lopsided grin when she accepted, sliding a hand over the silk-soft petals. "You and nobody else, sweetheart."

He set the chocolates on the desk and handed her the other box. Reluctantly resting the wildflowers against the smooth oak of her desk, she lifted the small offering and carefully opened the top. She slid her hand, nails painted a neon lilac, into the box and scooped out a small handful of the powdery candies inside.

Pale brows lifted in surprise and she smiled at the sight of the candy hearts. The typical valentines messages engraved the sides, and she knew already that they would not taste particularly good. But she did, however, enjoy the tradition.

"I guess it doesn't take Reid to deduce that the other box contains chocolates?" She asked smoothly, "and knowing just how amazing you are, they're none other than caramelly, marshmellowy schmellos, are they?"

"Baby girl, you could be a profiler," Morgan laughed, squeezing her hand when she took his in both of hers.

"Thank you, hot stuff," she said sincerely, all traces of play gone from her voice. "I really do appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure," he replied quickly, "it always is."

"Don't think I've forgotten you."

His dark brows rose in surprise, the faintest trace of interest crawling across his face. "Oh, really?"

"Of course," She replied, sucking on a candy heart seductively, one brow raised. "Be at my apartment tonight at eight, and you'll see just what I've planned for you, my sexy man-meat."

He snorted a laugh, tapping her nose before he rose to leave. "See you then, princess."

* * *

Morgan didn't need to step through her door to know that Penelope Garcia would never disappoint.

She greeted him, clad in nothing but pink, red, and white. He folded his arms around her in a hug upon entering, and she slid a foot up the side of his leg suggestively.

Glancing down, he couldn't help but shake his head. "That's an interesting choice in footwear, mama."

She tapped the heel against the floor, looking at her prized, scarlet red jimmy choos. They were pure fashion, but the tweaks were all her own. The glittery white rhinestones and pink feathers that adorned the shoes were pure Garcia, and she didn't wear them for just anyone. "You should feel privileged, mon amor."

"You know I do," he purred, sliding a hand up to brush her blonde ringlets off her face. "So, wanna tell me what you have planned?"

"Oh, it all starts with candy, as all good valentines days do," she asserted, marching him to the couch and pushing him down. It was then that he noticed her coffee table, decked out with assorted boxes, a red velvet cake- his favorite, and several rental DVDs. "Also, some music."

She snatched the remote from the table, pressing a few quick buttons until the stereo picked up, sending soft tunes through the room.

_Only just a friend,_

_The love story begins,_

_Now here's a happy ending to believe in._

_And always there for me,_

_Now you're with me in my dreams_

_It's got me wondering if you ever,_

_Dream of me._

_I don't wanna risk losing everything._

_But I'll take the chance and tell you what I'm thinking._

She picked up a box and tore into it, sliding a sweet tart from it and pressing it to his lips. He accepted the treat, rolling his eyes.

"How's that?" she demanded as she sunk down beside him on the couch, cuddling up to his side. He threw an arm around her shoulders, smiling at her tenderly.

"Perfect just like you," he offered flirtatiously, eyeing a colorful sheet on the table.

_Girl, you'll be my best friend,_

_Can we put this to bed then?_

"What's that?"

"Oh that is just for you," she said quickly, snatching the sheet off the table and tearing off a corner. "They're temporary tattoos, valentines edition."

"Oh," was his response, though he sounded a little more apprehensive.

Without a response, she bustled to the kitchen, returning with a wet towel.

_Tonight's the night_

_To cross the line_

"Sit still," she ordered, peeling the plastic from the image and pressing it to his cheek. He sat still obediently while she dabbed the paper with the towel. After a moment she peeled the paper away, leaving a glittery lavender butterfly on his right cheek. "Beautiful, love, beautiful."

"I don't even wanna look, do I?" Derek deadpanned, fingers sliding up to rest against the sticky surface on his face.

_"No, you should just trust me."_

_"I do, more than anything."_

_Baby won't you be mine?_

_Not just my homegirl_

_Time that I take you home girl_

_Tonight's the night_

_To cross the line_

Penelope leaned forward, resting her cheek against his chest. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

She felt him shift, settling against her more comfortably. "Why don't we just sit like this for a while?"

_Let me love you tonight._

He leaned back into her couch cushions, comfortable with her weight against his side. His fingers curled up into her blonde curls, pulling gently. She tilted her chin up, looking up at him with dark eyes, wet with emotion.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked quietly, aware that he'd asked her before but needing to say it anyway.

"You prove it to me more and more every day," she replied with a voice that wavered on sadness. A dull shiver ran through her body and she smiled weakly, fingers curving into the soft fabric of his tshirt. "I love you too, handsome. You keep my world from falling apart."

He leaned forward then, pressing a kiss to her forehead, feeling a soft flutter in his chest when she leaned in, tilting her chin up to slide her lips across his.

When she pulled away shyly he cupped her chin in one hand, pulling her face back up to meet his. He felt her smile against his mouth and he couldn't help but smile back, folding his free arm around her waist.

"Love you, baby girl. Happy valentines day."

There was nothing else that needed to be said.

* * *

_**"The best thing about me is you."**_

_**- Shannon Crown**_


End file.
